


Storms Don't Belong Here [Moxiety]

by Sammy_is_obsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Logince - Freeform, Virgil's there for him tho, angst/fluffish, its all good, moxiety - Freeform, patton is one said boi, romantic moxiety, side logince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_is_obsessed/pseuds/Sammy_is_obsessed
Summary: Virgil wakes up in the middle of the night with the feeling that something just isn't right. Never had he thought that he would find Patton, his Patton, in a state of such disarray and it is his job to make things right again.





	Storms Don't Belong Here [Moxiety]

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N:) Some romantic moxiety for the soul, as well as a hearty amount of angst. But don't worry, the ending isn't too bad. I adore your guys' comments and would love to hear what you think :) Thank you and enjoy.

(A/N:) Some romantic moxiety for the soul, as well as a hearty amount of angst. But don't worry, the ending isn't too bad. Enjoy.

Third Person P.O.V:

Virgil woke with a start, his pulse pounding in his ears. His mind was suddenly running in circles as he sat bolt upright, trying to figure out the source of the panic that had suddenly overtaken him. To his recollection, he hadn’t suffered any sort of a night terror, so that was quickly ruled out. Surprisingly so, he hadn’t been too terribly anxious about anything recently, nothing that would warrant being thrust into sudden consciousness. He glanced around his room for any sort of a disturbance, as it wasn’t the least bit surprising to find that his dwelling being basically a hub of self-deprecation and anxiety. This meant that it wasn’t always the best place to get some decent shut-eye and with Virgil sleeping as seldom as he did, what with insomnia as well, there had been many a night he had decided to sleep on the sofa in the commons. In his searching, he found no disturbances in his room, though. He decided he’d check in on Thomas in case something had happened to him, but as he sank into his room he found he was fast asleep, meaning he wasn’t a part of the issue. That also meant, unfortunately, that there was something amiss with one of the other sides.

Virgil snapped his fingers, and, in an instant, he had his usual hoodie over his pajamas. He listened as closely as he could for any sign of discontentment dwelling in Thomas’s mind, his body motionless as he sat contently waiting until he heard it: crying.

The sound would be unpleasant no matter who it was – unless it was deceit in which case, let him suffer. But what really broke him was immediately realizing who was sobbing.

Patton.

The realization was enough to spark an instantaneous reaction inside of the anxious side, his heart clenching in the realization that Patton, his Patton, was crying, alone, sounding suddenly so helplessly afraid. Virgil had swiftly torn the covers off of himself, his feet hitting the floor with a thud as his heart rate made no point of slowing. He quickly walked out of his bedroom and wandered down the hall towards the sound of the crying which now was becoming louder, though slightly muffled. Virgil’s heart positively broke.

The others must have been in a very deep sleep not to hear the panicked miserable sounds that were being immitted from Morality, either that or Virgil was an extremely light sleeper which he was, but in the moment, he couldn’t help but feel a pang of anger in his chest, at the others for not noticing, and at himself for not hearing his boyfriend sooner. Though it was always quite unnerving to enter the room his boyfriend occupied, he was not presented with any other option at this moment.

“Pat? Patton?” His voice was gentle as he slowly peeled back the door to find an unbearable sight. Patton’s entire form was trembling almost violently, curled up in a ball with his face buried in his knees, sobbing and obviously trying to keep his voice down. The fairy lights that lined the walls flickered with each intake of breath Patton shakily inhaled, dimming and brightening with each sob he let out. A wind swept through the room, brisk and chilling, wiping through Virgil’s hair and almost knocking him off his balance. The Rainforest Rap was playing through the room through the sound was distant, the wind drowning it out for the most part. It was almost haunting. Playbills from Thomas’ past performances rustled through the gust, one of them hitting Virgil square in the face. He struggled to keep himself steady, leaning against the wall for support as he read the title: Guys and Dolls. A shiver ran down his spine.

“Patton!” He cried out, as loudly as his voice could manage to cut through the gale, “Patton, it’s me! It’s Virgil!” Though in actuality Patton was mere feet away it felt as if he were miles from him, distant and frightened. He continued to call out but to no avail; it seemed Patton couldn’t hear a word of what he said. The wind picked up speed, condensation suddenly pricking at Virgil’s skin. The emo looked up towards where the ceiling should have been, now replaced with a night sky absorbed with dark storm cloud. The further he looked up the more unbelievable things became. Virgil had never seen Patton’s room like this.

Romans’, sure, he adored turning his bedroom into a fantasy land far away, bristling with magic and housing a kingdom with forests and groves. Storms there were not uncommon, at least not when Princey wasn’t feeling his best. But this wasn’t Romans’ room, and somehow this storm was so much worse.

The trickle of rain had turned into a full-on pour in a matter of moments, drenching Virgil’s skin in water and making him shudder as a clap of thunder rumbled through the room. The crack of lighting to follow was bright and loud, frightening Virgil some. Even so, he knew he had no choice but to soldier on because no matter how frightened he was, it was obvious that Patton was in a far worse way.

“Patton. Patton, honey, I’m going to come to you, okay? I-I’ll just be a moment and then I’ll be right there with you. It’s going to be okay.” He was no longer shouting, rather sure that Patton couldn’t hear him, but it felt wrong not announcing his next move, if not for Patton’s assurance than his own.

He moved slowly, the wind wiping past him and tossing objects off of tables and shelves. The heavy condensation pounded against his skin, running in drips along his back and soaking every inch of him and still he continued on, Patton slowly becoming nearer. It was incredibly difficult to move against the wind and the rain that was thrown in his face, the lighting and thunder practically teasing him at this point. The fairy lights continued to flicker and hum, though the rain made no point of putting them out as it seemed logic was not present here now. He was nearly knocked back by the sure force of the elements thrown towards him several times over before finally, at long last, reaching Patton.

He was still curled up tightly, bawling and shaking almost violently, babbling about something Virgil couldn’t make out. The rain was even stronger now.

“Patton, Pat, I’m here. It’s me, baby, it’s Virgil,” he spoke softly, his hand hovering hesitantly over Patton, afraid of what the effects of physical contact might be. Patton was just as soaked as his boyfriend, the fatherly figment positively drenched. He peaked up a reddened face, his wide puffy eyes now void of his glasses as he squinted at his lover now crouched close to him, his hand held still in the air like he was frozen to the spot.

“V-Virgey?” He asked in a quivering voice. It was difficult to tell what were his tears and what was the rain, but from how much he shook Virgil could tell he was sobbing rather hard.

“Yes. Yes, it’s me. It’s Virgey. Can I touch you, Pat? Will you let me do that?” With a moment of hesitance, Patton nodded slowly, sniffling. With that Virgil scooted closer and scooped his boyfriend up into his arms, holding him tightly and running a hand through his hair, his form trembling terribly. From what Virgil could see Patton didn’t appear to be physically hurt, one relieving fact in a heap of dreadful fears. He’d always insisted he hated the nicknames Patton had given him, perhaps to keep up what little of a “tough guy” image he still held, or at least someone who was formidable at the least bit. But now it seemed only appropriate to dub himself this, to soothe Patton as well as he knew how.

“Shh. Hey, it’s alright Pat. Everything’s going to be okay. Let’s get out of this rain though, okay? Do you think you can walk for me, love?” Patton looked at him with fear in his eyes and a look of uncertainty on his face.

“I-I don’t … I don’t know … I -.”

 

“Hey, that’s okay. I’ve got you. I’m going to keep you safe,” Virgil spoke, trying to keep himself intact, “I’m going to pick you up now, alright Patton? Then we can talk, and you can have whatever you want. Cookies, and blankets, and it’ll be great, but you’ve got to let me help you first. Can I do that?” Patton nodded shyly, letting go so that Virgil could pick him up. The anxious trait wasted no time wrapping him in his arms and carrying him as many describe it, “bridal style” now braving the weather not just alone but with very precious cargo that continued to shake and cry in his arms, burying his face in the crook of Virgil’s neck. Though with extra weight it proved more difficult to move through the treacherous rain, his determination to get Patton safe and sound seemed to outshine the difficulty, allowing him to move quicker than he ever thought he’d be able. Within moments they had burst through the door and were now down the hall and into the commons.

“V-Virgil …” Patton spoke in a still very frightened tone, his boyfriend setting him down on the couch, paying no mind to how wet he was.

“What in the name of all things Disney is going on here? Padre, what’s happened?” Came a voice behind them. Virgil turned to see Roman standing in the doorway clad in his sleep-clothes that consisted of a white T-shirt with a gold grown printed onto it and red sweatpants. His hair was ruffled from sleep and eyes were bleary, a far less regal appearance than usual. “Patton, you’re crying, what’s wrong? Why are you two so wet?”

“I don’t know what happened to him, but Patton isn’t doing too hot, and I need to figure out why. Please, go get some towels, I need to dry him off, and a blanket.” Roman blinked, still very much confused as ever.

“But, I still don’t understand. Why are you two covered in -.”

“Just go! Please,” Virgil practically snarled, his voice suddenly modified to sound much deeper and more distorted than usual as he was having no patience for questions at this time and being put under a high level of stress. Roman huffed, mumbling something under his breath before disappearing down the hall, practically knocking into Logan on his way.

“Roman, dear, what’s going on? Why do you appear to be so distraught?” Logan didn’t receive a response from his own boyfriend who had since stopped away in search of what he had been asked to retrieve only to find Virgil rocking Patton on his lap who was sobbing and shaking, both of them drenched. Apparently, he and Roman had been awoken by the commotion as he too was in his pajamas.

“Patton, are you quite alright?” He asked though he was aware of the fact the answer was most certainly no.

“Lo, I don’t really have time for explanations right now, and I’m sorry this woke you guys up, but can you please get Patton something warm to drink? Tea, or cocoa or something?”

“I … yes, I’ll go fetch him something. Sure thing,” he said with little hesitance, disappearing into the kitchen, being much more complacent than his boyfriend had been. Once again alone, Virgil continued to rock Patton who’s cries and struggles for breath could be heard perfectly with no wind and rain in the way.

“Hey, hey you’re alright. You’re safe, you’re just fine. I want you to try and breath with me, alright?” Virgil said, demonstrating a steady breath. Patton took a moment to collect himself, almost getting lost in the onslaught of emotions before doing what he was told, though shakily, mirroring Virgil. “That’s really good, Pat. Yes, just like that. Nice and easy.” This coaching went on for several minutes, a cup of hot cocoa (with extra wiped cream, a little detail Logan thought Patton might be appreciative of) being deposited near them as well as a thick purple weighted blanket and a couple of towels. The blanket had been draped over the both of them and it appeared that Roman and Logan were giving them some space as of now.

Patton had since gained control of his breathing and his crying had for the most part ceased. Virgil had toweled him off as well as himself, being out of the rain feeling miraculous as Patton’s hair fluffed up slightly as he dried the rest of it. Virgil had retrieved Patton’s spare pair of glasses and presented them to him, making no point to search for his usual pair as he didn’t have any desire to go into his room at all. Patton had slowly drunk his cocoa, staring rather thoughtfully into the empty mug before setting it back down. A silence had fallen over the two, not one of discomfort but rather it seemed a waiting period where each was hesitant to allow the other access to speak.

“Are you okay, Patton?” It appeared that Virgil was going to be the one to start this off, a slight tremor in his voice. Understandably so, considering the events of the past hour or so. It seemed he was permitted to be a bit jumbled.

“I – yes. I’m alright. I-I’m sorry, Virgey.” Virgil shook his head, pulling Morality further into his lap and planting a kiss to his temple, giving him a squeeze.

“You don’t need to be sorry, Pat. I just want to know what happened. I’ve – well, I’ve never seen you like that. It was … scary.” Patton shuddered.

“I didn’t mean to be scary. I’m not now, a-am I?” Virgil was quick to shake his head, this time pressing a kiss to Patton’s reddened cheek.

“Not even a little bit. You’re my ball of sunshine, and there’s nothing scary about you. I was just –,” he paused, rewording his sentence, “I am just worried about you. I want to make sure you’re doing okay. It was just frightening, what happened, I mean.” Patton nodded understandingly, nestling to his boyfriends’ touch.

“A nightmare. I just had a nightmare is all. I’m sorry I was such trouble. I-it’s nothing, really …” he muttered softly, a whimper in his voice.

“Hey, no. Don’t talk like that. Like I said, you don’t need to apologize for anything. And it is something. Obviously, it made you upset, Pat. I mean … there was a thunderstorm in your room. I think that counts for something. Has … has that ever happened before?” Patton paused a moment; his gaze being cast to the floor, but his silence was as much an answer as Virgil needed. “So, it has …” he muttered softly, “and you never told me.” Within an instant Patton had scrambled off of his lap, grasping for Virgil’s hands with wide pleading eyes.

“I-it’s not like that! I-I promise it’s only happened like two other times. B-but I’m fine. I-I swear. R-right as rain.” Considering the severity of the storms’ intensity, Virgil didn’t appreciate the joke.

“Like two other times? Meaning its happened more than two other times?” Virgil asked, cocking his eyebrow.

“W-well I -.”

“Don’t you lie to me, Patton. You know very well that it’s wrong,” Virgil reminded slightly more sternly than he would usually speak to his boyfriend who was immediately filled with guilt.

“F-five times …” he muttered under his breath, but Virgil heard him all the same.

“Jesus Christ,” Virgil practically hissed, making Patton flinch, “Why … why didn’t you tell me? Patton, you’ve been dealing with this over and over again and you never told me?! Didn’t you think that you could? I-I thought we told each other everything?” Virgil was on his feet now, having let go of Patton’s hand as he paced the floor, his panic escalating with every word spoken.

“W-we do! I promise, we do. Virgey … I-I love you and I don’t like keeping things from you b-but it’s just this didn’t seem like a very big deal. I-I didn’t think that it would be important.”

“You didn’t think it would be important? Fuck, Patton, I found you hyperventilating and having a full-on panic attack in your room that was storming! T-that doesn’t just happen! N-not to you … no, no that isn’t right. This is a major issue that we n-need to be addressing.”

“V-Virgil … I ….” Patton’s eyes were becoming watery again, his heart beating quickly. Virgil took a deep breath, turning around to face his boyfriend who was sitting up straight, the blanket had fallen off with a facial expression mirroring that of a kicked puppy. “I-I’m s-s-sorry.” Virgil sighed, realizing he needed to handle this delicately, no matter how much chaos he was presently going through mentally. He had to be strong, for Patton. He moved to sit back down on the couch, pulling Patton back into his lap with the blanket pulled over them and running his fingers through his hair, pressing a few kisses to his under-eyes were more tears had collected, Patton sniffling but held tight to Virgil nonetheless.

“It’s going to be just fine. It’s alright now, Pat. I gotcha. I’m sorry I got angry, I didn’t mean to make you upset. You know I love you, don’t you? No matter what, I love you so, so much. I’m not angry anymore …” he said, though that was just about half true, “I just want to understand what’s been happening.”

“I-I know, Virgey. I love you too,” he said, nestling into Virgil, “I-it only happens with really scary dreams. It hasn’t happened for very long – o-only about a month or so, and it h-hasn’t ever been that bad before.” Virgil nodded, rubbing slow circles into Morality’s back in an effort to calm him.

“Okay. And rain and wind, just like that?” Patton nodded slowly against him.

“M-mhm. Before I just sort of snapped out of it, I guess. B-but this time, I-I just couldn’t. B-but then you c-came and you f-found me a-and … thank you.”

“Baby, I’m always here for you. It is never any trouble to me if it means helping you,” he promised, connecting their lips for a short moment, Patton’s lips curling into a small shaky smile as he wrapped his arms around Virgil’s neck, snuggling closer. “You taste like hot cocoa,” Virgil mused, making Patton’s smile turn just a bit bigger, “how sweet of you.” The silly joke turned Patton’s grin into a full-on giggle, pleased with his boyfriend’s antics.

“W-well hot cocoa is chocolate after all. ‘Course it’s sweet. B-but do you know what else is a kind of chocolate that’s extra sweet?” Virgil quirked an eyebrow, smiling as Patton was beginning to calm down.

“No, what would that be, Pat?”

“A Hershey’s kiss,” he giggled before sufficiently peppering Virgil’s face with tiny kisses, making the emo grin wide. He snuggled Patton a short while longer, distracting from the real issue at hand before distancing himself slightly so that they could make eye contact.

“Hey, Patton?” Virgil asked.

“Yes, sunshine?”

“What was your dream about?” Patton swallowed thickly, his chest suddenly feeling tight. With Patton curled so close, he could feel his heart beating quicker and quicker.

“I … I don’t remember.” Virgil sighed deeply, sitting up next to Patton and drawing patterns on his knee with his fingers, his eyes trained there rather than on his eyes.

“Pat, babe, what did we just say about lying?” Patton looked down at the ground, biting his lip.

“That its wrong,” he muttered quietly.

“That’s right. You know it is, and you never lie to us. You’re always so good about that and you remind us that it’s wrong. You’re worrying me, Patton. I know that it was frightening and that sometimes scary dreams are hard to think about or to verbalize, I get that. I have spooky dreams all the time, but you know what you taught me?” Patton peaked up, now eye-level with Virgil.

“What’s that?”

“That talking about it helps, a lot,” Virgil explained squeezing Patton’s hand reassuringly, “No matter how messed up it was, it’s important to get it out. Explaining it can help you. I know that it’s tough, trust me, I do. But it’s really important.” Patton sighed in discontentment, his mind thick with ideation.

“I don’t remember all of the specifics of the dream. I almost never do …” Patton trailed off, sitting up straight, his eyes trained on the floor with a far-off look in them, his hands folded in his lap. Virgil felt compelled to place a comforting hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, making Patton shiver slightly at the touch, something rare for him. “But … I remember it was dark. It was really dark, and I was scared. I – I was looking for you, trying to sift through the darkness. But for the longest time, I couldn’t find you. I was getting r-really worried. B-but when I finally found you, I was so happy. I-I ran up to you and hugged you except …” Virgil raised a questioning eyebrow.

 

“Except?” Patton bit his lip.

“Except … you didn’t hug me back. You didn’t move, didn’t look at me. When I pulled back, y-you called me pathetic. A-and needy. Weak. You told me t-that you didn’t need m-me anymore. That you h-had the others. That they didn’t n-need me, either, anymore. I-I kept trying to explain that … that I needed you guys, that I couldn’t get on without you, b-but you didn’t listen. A-and you left me. The darkness … it seemed to swallow me up. You were g-gone and …. And I was all alone.” A frown tugged at Virgil’s lips as his face twisted into one of deep concern, Patton’s eyes still settled on the ground.

 

“Oh Pat, you know none of that is true. Not in the least bit. Come here, look at me. Let me see you,” he asked softly, commanding Patton’s gaze as he grasped for his hand, lacing their fingers together. “We love you, honey. I love you, so, so much. You’re our own little ray of sunshine. We’ll always need you.” Patton shifted uncomfortably, his eyeline returning to the carpet rather than to his boyfriend.

 

“But that’s not true.” Virgil let out a noise of confusion, raising an eyebrow.

 

“What’re you talking about? Of course, it’s true.” Patton swallowed hard, a lump beginning to form in his throat.

“No … you don’t know what you’re saying. Not really,” Patton said, voice quivering. Virgil as stricken with intense confusion, because Patton had never spoken to him, or any of the others for that matter, this way. He was morality for crying out loud; he didn’t talk like this. He let go of Virgil’s hand, shifting to the other side of the couch, away from his boyfriend slightly. It was becoming painfully clear that though things had seemed to have calmed down, the storm that dwelled inside of Patton was still raging as hard as it had been in his room.

“Pat –.” Virgil couldn’t even get his lover’s name fully out before Patton turned to him quickly, his eyes glistening with fresh tears.

“N-NO! You don’t understand. N-nobody understands! B-b-but I do. Do you think I don’t know you’re all t-too good for me?! It already feels like I-I’ve overstayed my w-welcome sometimes. You’d be perfectly happy w-without me, and e-even if you don’t see that, I sure do.” Virgil’s heart clenched, his mind racing suddenly as he reached out to touch Patton’s shoulder, only to see his boyfriend jerk back and shudder as if his fingers were made of ice.

“P-Patton, that isn’t true.”

“But it is! I know it is. I-I hardly ever contribute anything to t-the conversation, a-and when you l-let me the others d-don’t! I-I’m not needed like y-you guys are. I …. I don’t matter as much….” Fat hot tears dripped down Patton’s face, returning sobs racking his trembling form as he crumpled in on himself, burying his face in his knees. “I-I don’t …. I-I-I don’t …” He couldn’t even get the words out he was so upset, his breathing uneven and mind racing, heart beating rapidly and cheeks hot. In the moment he felt as though he could disappear, and it wouldn’t matter much at all.

Suddenly he felt himself being wrapped up in someone’s arms, Virgil’s, he realized, sniffling. Virgil’s embrace was warm and comforting and as much as he told himself to flee, to retreat and figure out how to hold himself together again Patton found himself unable. He really didn’t believe that he had the strength. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks as Virgil held him close, pulling him back into his lap and whispering words that his scrambled brain could hardly make out. He knew they were kind, though, gentle and sweet and if only for an instant, the words he had spoken to Virgil seemed false.

Through more coaching on how to get his breathing in order and words of encouragement, Patton’s heart-rate and breath returned to a normal pace. Roman and Logan had popped in to check in on their friend in the midst of his episode, something that was incredibly kind of them, though in the moment it didn’t prove as their presence normally would. Virgil took his time, making sure Patton was alright and that he did everything in his power to calm him down, much like Patton had for him many times in the past. This was a time when Virgil, to the best of his abilities, needed to try and get past his anxieties and fears (something of a difficult feat considering he was anxiety, after all)to help his boyfriend.

Patton laid there a long while in Virgil’s arms, his face buried in the other’s chest, his sweatshirt now through ally soaked with tears. Virgil rubbed circles into Patton’s back, slow and calming before he spoke up again, clearing his throat.

“Patton … I … I had no idea you felt this way. I’m so, so sorry that you’ve been dealing with this, and on your own at that. That isn’t right, no one deserves that, especially not you.” Virgil’s voice was gentle and understanding, but there was a hint of guilt and pain riving beneath the surface. Because this was Patton, his Patton, who had been feeling this way for god knows how long, and he’d been dealing with it all on his own. Virgil, in all honesty, before this moment didn’t have much of a clue that this could be so. He knew that Patton had his own issues just like the rest of them and didn’t only think happy thoughts, but for him to feel unworthy of his love was something that was so eye-opening shocking, it shook Virgil to his very core.

“Listen to me when I tell you that that isn’t true,” Virgil said, a slight tremor to his voice as he held his boyfriend impossibly closer. “None of it. Honey, you’re so incredibly worth our love. The fact that you could even for a second think that you don’t matter is the craziest thing I’ve ever heard. Patton, don’t you understand that that’s how I felt for so many years?” Patton sniffled, his face still firmly planted in Virgil’s chest.

“I … I don’t …”

“But now I know that it isn’t the truth. It can be hard to remember sometimes, but you guys always make me feel love. The fact that you, the representation of Morality, the one who makes Thomas as empathetic and kind as he is, could think you were anything less than wonderful and deserving of all of the love in the world is painful to know. Patton, you’re just as valid as any of us, more so I’d say. Baby, I am so incredibly sorry that you’ve been feeling this way and sorry that we haven’t let you feel heard. That has never ever been our intentions, and I promise we’ll work on it,” Virgil swore, sounding particularly passionate in his words. Patton began trembling again in the hold of his boyfriend, tears continuing to run down his face as he buried his face deeper into Virgil’s chest.

“I-I … I’m sorry – I-I thought …”

“Hey, shhh, it’s alright. It’s all going to be okay, I promise,” Virgil promised, sounding so sure of himself, more so than usual as he pressed a kiss into Patton’s hair, holding him close. And for the first time in a long time, Patton allowed himself to believe the statement, getting lost in Virgil’s comforting approach and gentle hold. He allowed himself to feel safe, he allowed himself to feel wanted, and finally, he allowed himself to feel loved. Finally, he was begging to understand just how deserving of it he was.

Roman and Logan took some time to speak with Patton and Virgil after things had calmed down some, only assuring him more so that his feelings were valid and that he was so well deserving of love and attention. Together they planned to be more attentive, to make sure never again Patton didn’t feel like his voice mattered. They loved him dearly and couldn’t live with themselves having Patton feeling this way any longer.

As for Patton himself, he knew that is was going to take some time and effort to convince himself that the lies that he’d fed himself weren’t true; it was by no means an easy thing. But he was beginning to understand just how much support he had from his family and from his boyfriend. He didn’t feel so alone anymore, and not nearly as afraid. And I’ll tell you this much, though the causation behind why the storm has brewed in his room was never fully understood, after that night of consolation from Virgil and his friends, it never happened again.

=+=


End file.
